


Day Twelve: Blood (Author's Choice)

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, I dont know how to tag anything so enjoy this commentary, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, Vampire Shiro, What else is new, authors choice and I wrote a bad story, this is what my brain produced sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Whatever the Galra did to Shiro this time around it made him crave blood, not in an ‘I’m going to fight everything just because I can’ way but in an ‘I’m starving and blood sounds really good’ way





	Day Twelve: Blood (Author's Choice)

Whatever the Galra did to Shiro this time around it made him crave blood, not in a ‘I’m going to fight everything just because I can’ way but in a ‘I’m starving and blood sounds really good’ way. He can eat the food goo but it doesn’t really sate his hunger. He’s not mentioned this to the other Paladins for the reason he knows they’ll offer and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop himself.   
That all goes to hell of course one day during training when one of the gladiators weapon hit one of the others hard enough to draw blood. The smell is enticing, tempting Shiro to go to the source and just take. But instead he basically runs out of the room trying to get as far away as possible. He goes through a mental list trying to figure out which one it was because,  
“Stop thinking like that, they’re your teammates.” He says out loud to himself.   
“Shiro, are you okay?” The smell is back and this time he doesn’t have to question who it is.   
“I’m fine Keith, go away.”  
“No you’re not.” Keith puts his hand on Shiro’s shoulder only to be pinned against the hall in a non-sexy way. Shiro rests his head on the back of Keith’s watching the vein in his neck jump in time with his pulse, the smell is so strong he can almost taste it. He brings his teeth down to the skin and bites and he’s in heaven. Weeks of starving and fighting the urge to do this and it’s better then he imagined. He can feel the vibrations when Keith speaks but he can’t make out what he’s saying. He comes back to himself when Keith starts to fall down, pulling his teeth (fangs?) out quickly before accessing the damage. His neck is still sluggishly bleeding and he’s unconscious but other than that and blood loss he’s fine.   
When the Red Paladin regains consciousness he’s laying down in his and Shiro’s bed.   
“You’re awake good. You had me worried there for awhile.”   
“What the hell was that, Takashi?”   
“Apparently when the Galra had me this time they did something that basically turned me into a vampire.” Keith blinks at him taking a deep breath.  
“Okay we can work with that, I assume you’ve been starving yourself is the reason you attacked me and not because I was bothering you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And I’m guessing you want to keep this on a low profile from the others.”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, we’ll work out a schedule on when you feed because I don’t really want to die at the hands of my fiancé.”   
“Keith,”  
“I don’t want to hear it. You’d do the same if the situation was reversed so just consider me your personal blood bank.”  
“Keith, I don’t want you to feel obligated,”  
“I’m not obliged to do anything Shirogane, you’re my friend and my fiancé I’m doing this end of story.”  
“You do realize I’m the one that has to bite right?”  
“I have my ways. End of discussion. Now come lay down with me I’m cold.” Shiro follows the orders turning Keith on his side so they can spoon.   
They have it worked out pretty well. Shiro will feed twice a day and Keith would make sure to stay hydrated and not pass out. It’s during Shiro’s second feeding that he remembers Keith has a really sensitive neck, but he’s holding the Black Paladins head there while he drinks. Shiro makes a mental note to talk about feeding from his wrists. When he pulls his fangs out Keith moans loud.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” there’s something off in his voice but if he claims to be fine Shiro is going to wait until he’s in a life or death situation before starting that argument. He stays on top of Keith for awhile feeling protective over him.   
“You know if you’re worried about my protection, then you should stop crushing me.”   
“You didn’t mind me crushing you last night.”   
“Shut up you sound like Lance.”   
“Maybe if you kiss me I’ll shut up.”  
“I’ll start sleeping with the actual Lance if you don’t.”  
“You wouldn’t make it thirty minutes before you start to contemplate on how many ways there are to dispose of a body in space.” Keith doesn’t say anything just shifts so they can kiss. Shiro sits up so he can straddle the other Paladin. They make out for a few minutes before the alarm is singled.   
“Later?”  
“Later.” They both hurriedly put on their armor and get to the bridge.  
“What’s going on?” Keith questions still not used to being back has the right hand.  
“There has been a Galra ship located in this area, but it doesn’t appear to be moving.” Allura says looking at the screen.  
“Maybe they’ve broken down, or abandoned it.” Hunk comes in still fastening his armor.   
“They wouldn’t do something like that without it being a trap.”  
“How about one of us goes in and check it out and if it’s all clear we call it an early day and no harm done.”  
“Lance that’s, actually not a bad idea. The question is who.” Before anyone else can speak up Keith steps forward and when Shiro tries to protests he cuts him off.   
“Red is the most agile out of the lions, and I can interact with their tech so the obvious choice is me.”  
“So it’s settled, Keith you will board the Galra ship and report back.” Shiro walks Keith down to Red’s hangar.   
“Be careful out there.”   
“I’ll try.”  
“Keith, I mean it.”  
“So do I, but Shiro you understand that whatever happens is out of my control.”   
“I do but doesn’t mean I like it.”   
“Hey, I’ll be fine and when I get back we can have all of the ‘laters’ in the world.” Keith presses a peck to the Black Paladin’s lips before boarding his own lion.   
Shiro watches all of the feed he can, from the suit monitoring Keith’s vitals (an upgrade thanks to Pidge) to the background noise the coms pick up. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are lounging around in their chairs. Shiro can feel Black in his mind trying to calm him down.   
“Guys this place is pretty much abandoned, so I’m going to look and see if I can’t find any information on the Holts.” Katie perks up at that and sets to work typing something.   
“I’m going to send you a program that you can use.” Shiro starts pacing when Keith goes quiet for a while.  
“I’m coming back,”   
Shiro doesn’t completely relax until Keith is back in the Castle. The Red Paladin gives Pidge the information he gathered and drags Shiro to their room.   
“It’s later.” He says before kissing him. Shiro closes his eyes letting his hands wonder. The younger takes charge pushing the other man onto the bed. Shiro tangles his left hand in Keith’s hair while the right explores his body. Keith pulls away and takes his shirt and pants off. Shiro copies the action before taking charge pinning Keith to the bed and starts kissing his neck. Shiro feels the vibrations when Keith speaks but can’t make out the words pulling away he asks.   
“What did you say?” Keith blushes and Shiro is momentarily lost in how much he loves the other Paladin.   
“I want you to bite me.” Keith finally gets out. Blinking Shiro pauses debating the pros and cons  
“You know how to make me stop right?”  
“Yes,” Keith sounds exasperated, and Shiro bends down and bites his neck, remembering the others reaction from earlier he starts to grind down against him taking in the sounds he’s making. The rest of the advents don’t really need to be written but keep this in mind. Everyone one has that one person that keeps their blood flowing, sometimes it’s family, other times it’s a lover or best friend, but the most important thing about that is to protect that feeling hold on to that person until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, thanks for reading. And on that note, this was the last pre-written fic for this so I might be a little late with updating.


End file.
